Redemption
by Anastasia Who
Summary: My Tribute to Kyle 1: Jarod was not the only one that mourned Kyle's death. Someone else mourns. Set after Red Rock Jarod.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pretender. If I did, Kyle would still be alive.

A/N: Just something I wrote after crying through Red Rock Jarod. I love that episode and hate it at the same time. This is just an idea I had, but I couldn't write it the way I wanted to. I couldn't seem to get the emotions and feelings that I wanted for it. But I did the best I could. Hope you enjoy My Tribute to Kyle #1.

**Redemption**

"What's wrong with him?" Raines asked with his wheezy breath as he watched Angelo through a glass window.

"I'm not sure. He's been crying and pacing around the room, slamming his hand into the wall, acting like he's gone crazy." Willie replied.

"What started the reaction?"

"He found the red notebook left by Jarod last time."

"Then he must be empathizing Jarod's reaction to his brother's death."

Willie nodded. "That would explain it."

"Explain what?" Raines wheezed.

"When he saw a picture of Mr. Lyle, he went nuts. He tore the picture and began getting really angry. That's why we put him in this padded room, so he couldn't hurt himself." Willie told him, looking back at Angelo.

"Leave him. He is only reacting as Jarod would." Raines turned to leave and walked away. He looked back at Willie and added, "He doesn't have any feeling about Kyle's death for himself." He left the room, not knowing how off base his sentiment was.

* * *

Angelo slumped down to his knees and brought a hand to his face. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were red and puffy. A few hours ago he had found Jarod's notebook and he could feel how upset Jarod was. He knew Jarod had lost Kyle, his little brother, and the pretender was angry at the man who had done it. Lyle. Jarod hated Lyle and he could never forgive the human -if he could even be called human- for murdering a part of his family.

All Jarod's emotions laid heavily on Angelo's shoulders, yet there was more pressed upon his weary psychopathic mind. He too mourned for Kyle's death. Jarod had not been the only one Kyle had befriended. Angelo had stayed in contact with Kyle for years, sending him letters while he was in jail. No one else, save Jarod, knew of the letters to Kyle. It was his way of just letting Kyle know someone cared. His way of trying to keep him human instead of the deranged boy whom Mr. Raines had tried to destroy. He did not know if the letters had done anything to help him, but he hoped they had a least provided a little hope. Hope in the darkness that surrounded Kyle's mind and life. Hope to keep him from loosing everything, every part of who he really was. Raines had done whatever he could to take every piece of morality out of Kyle and replace it with hatred and cruelty. Raines had burned that into his mind.

Yet, Angelo always believed that somewhere, somewhere deep inside the shadows of Kyle's heart, good remained. He had to believe there was still a light hidden down deep inside that not even Raines could diminish. And that's why he kept writing. That's why he kept reaching out to Kyle. Angelo felt he had to help, had to do something to keep Kyle human and not just the psychopathic killer.

Angelo knew only too well what Raines could do. His own mind was clouded and darkened by Raines's deranged experiments and there was hardly any piece of sanity or humanness left in him. But there was some. Raines and the others underestimated him. Angelo was aware of more than they thought. He had emotions of his own, not just the emotions and feelings of others. He had his own thoughts, his own feelings, his own friends. Raines thought he had control over Angelo, but he was wrong. Very wrong. There had been many times were Angelo had defied the Centre or had led them towards a dead end. He had even helped Kyle and Jarod escape the Centre just months ago. He could have gone with them, could have been free of this place, but he knew they would have never made it out had he not been the decoy. He had hit the alarm and ran from the room like a madman. He knew the sweepers would chase him and find him in the air ducts. He counted on them finding him. His ploy would give Jarod and Kyle just enough time to get out, just enough time to escape this hell-hole. The hell-hole that he had to stay in; that he chose to stay in. He could have escaped a long time ago. In fact, he had escape once or twice to help someone, but he always returned. For Jarod's sake and for Jarod's family's sake he had to take his chances at the Centre.

Angelo swallowed hard as he let himself come back to the present. Now Kyle was dead. Another hot tear fell down's Angelo's face. His friend, one of the very few he had, was gone. In a weary daze, he made his way back to the papers that littered the floor. He picked up one that he hadn't noticed before. He felt it and new emotion surged into his body. It was a feeling of hope, of renewal. He focused his eyes on the newspaper article, his head tilted slightly to the side. The article read, **"Two Anonymous Heroes save Woman from being Buried Alive". **A little smile crept onto his face.

Kyle had actually helped someone. He could feel the relief of a woman who had been saved by Kyle and Jarod. He felt the tears of joy that fell down the woman's face as she hugged Kyle. She was happy he had come, just happy to be alive. Kyle had made a difference.

Angelo felt something else too. He could feel Kyle's emotions as well. The feeling it gave Kyle to help someone, to save someone, was like nothing he had ever felt. It felt so much better than the hate, and malice that lived and bred in his heart. It was a welcome relief from the dark world Kyle had lived in for so long. The light hidden in the shadow of his heart began to grow. There was some good left in his heart. Angelo and Jarod both believed in it and they had been right.

Angelo picked up another newspaper article titled "**Anonymous Man Donates Heart to Dying Boy" **and immediately felt Jarod's emotion. Through Jarod's pain and suffering, he had a feeling of peace and hope. Through Kyle's death a young boy's life had been saved. A young boy would have a chance at life. A mother had the renewed joy of watching her son grow up. Jarod was happy for them.

Angelo smiled. He knew Jarod would be all right. Kyle had made a difference and Jarod was thankful for the time, though short, that he had with his brother. He wouldn't have given that up for the world.

Relief washed over Angelo. Kyle had died in peace. For once in his life he had been truly happy. He understood what goodness, kindness, love and joy meant.

In his strange psychotic way, Angelo laughed. Lyle might have killed Kyle, but the Centre had not destroyed him. The Centre had failed.


End file.
